As conventional adhesives for semiconductor elements and liquid crystal display units there have been used thermosetting resins such as epoxy resins, which have excellent adhesive properties and exhibit their high adhesion even under high-temperature, high-humidity conditions (for example, see Patent document 1). Such adhesives are heated at 170-250° C. for 1-3 hours for hardening to produce their adhesive properties.
The increasing integration of semiconductor elements and higher precision of liquid crystal devices in recent years have resulted in ever narrowing pitches between elements and wiring.
When such adhesives are used for semiconductor elements and the like, the high temperatures for curing and the slow curing speeds result in heating not only at the desired connections but also at surrounding members, tending to produce damage and the like in the surrounding members.
Throughput must be improved for cost reduction, and therefore a demand exists for adhesion at low temperature (100-170° C.) and in short periods (within an hour), i.e. “low-temperature fast curing”.
On the other hand, recent years have seen increasing interest in radical curing adhesives combining acrylate derivatives or methacrylate derivatives with peroxides as radical polymerization initiators. Curing and bonding of such adhesives is accomplished by polymerization reaction of radicals as reactive species with excellent reactivity, thereby allowing curing in relatively short time periods (for example, see Patent document 2).    [Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H01-113480    [Patent document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-203427